The polarizer is an optical element having a function of shielding and transmitting an incident light and converting the natural light into polarized light. Since the polarizer may obtain the polarized light by decomposing and selecting the incident light, the polarizer may be widely used in the field of photoelectric display technology. Wire Grid Polarizer (WGP) is a widely used linear polarizer, which is capable of transmitting polarized light in a specific polarization direction, while reflecting the light in an polarization direction orthogonal to said specific polarization direction, thereby it is widely used in a display device having a display function, such as a liquid crystal display, a digital photo album, a mobile phone, or a tablet computer.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the above-mentioned background section is provided only for a better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and may therefore contain information that does not form prior art known to those skilled in the art.